


When it feels like 50 years

by writingcreature



Series: The-Aftermath-Series [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode 9.01 additional stuff, Episode Fix-it, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fix-It, M/M, McDanno epic, Spoilers for Episode: s09e01 Coda, Trust, mcdanno, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: This is an addendum that takes place after Danny rescued Steve from the tank. It discloses their thoughts and what they went through emotionally. I don't say it is perfect or the real deal. It is just what my muse came up with while I had a nice convo with a good friend of mine about this scene.





	When it feels like 50 years

Emotions were running wild, but barely any words were exchanged. Over the past few hours, Danny had become more than worried. Steve’s plan had sounded okay in theory. Unfortunately, Danny knew his partner well enough to know that the execution of said plan would be a whole different animal. He and the rest of the team had spent hours in uncertainty and waiting, and it had almost killed him. He couldn’t tell how often he’d come close to calling it quits and storming the building. How could Lou be so calm? Danny’s heart was still in his throat, and at best, he would have put his fingers around Steve’s neck and... “Geez, dude, do you have any idea what I’ve been through? I’ve been worried sick about you, you Neanderthal. Do that to me one more time, and I promise you that I’ll finish you off myself.” He gave an inner sigh. Danny also knew too well that he would never do that. It didn’t matter how often Steve put himself in danger in the future, Danny would always come to his rescue: would be the first to put his life on the line for his best friend, his soulmate. Maybe that was his main problem. What if something happened to him, and he could no longer be there for Steve? Who would take care of this guy who meant the world to him? Danny desperately tried to swallow the lump in his throat, which was about to choke him. Tears stung in his eyes. No, he would not put his fingers around Steve's neck. He would love to grab him, throw him on the floor, and fuck him senseless.

Steve side-glanced at Danny. The expression on his partner’s face spoke volumes. It was better to leave him alone with his gloomy thoughts, and Steve did not doubt that Danny’s thoughts were gloomy. He couldn’t tell how many hours he’d spent in this tank, but he sure as hell had felt Danny’s presence. He’d been with him all the time, had been breathing down his neck, and had told him to pull through. Yeah, Steve hadn’t been joking when he told Danny it felt like they knew each other for fifty years now. There was this invisible bond. No, "bond" was the wrong word. Over the years, it had turned more into an invisible umbilical cord. This umbilical cord had kept him alive while he had been floating in the tank of horror. Steve was still running high on adrenaline from the fight. The things he wanted to tell Danny were tossing and turning in his head, but he kept them to himself, for fear they could come out wrong or sound trivial. Danny deserved so much more than just words, anyway. When Kang had put the tube around his neck and pushed him underwater, he wasn’t sure he’d make it out alive. Yes, he had fought like a fury, but the hours in the tank and Kang’s madness had worn him down. His resistance had grown weaker and weaker. A billion stars exploded in front of his inner eye, and then, all of a sudden, it was over. It took him a second to realize what had just happened, and as the blood mingled with the lukewarm water, he discovered the hole in Kang’s head. Steve broke through the surface, greedily soaking air into his burning lungs while he quickly checked the perimeter. There he stood, Danny, a tower of strength, coming for his rescue. Steve’s thoughts went astray while his partner hauled him out of the water. He thought about the moment when he and the team had rescued Danny, Gracie, and her classmates at the winter formal after a group of armed men had ambushed them and held them hostage. Danny had told him, “I am so happy to see you right now. I give you a hug; I give you a kiss; pick a base.” At that time, Steve had opted for a hug out of... out of what? Respect? Out of fear of showing his true feelings or what everyone else would’ve thought? What an idiot he’d been. And now, the situation was reversed, and all he could do was try to get his body and his emotions back in check. However, when Danny sat down with him and started talking, Steve didn’t hear anything. He only saw his friend’s lips moving: those wonderful lips that had given him so much pleasure in the past. And the beautiful eyes that scrutinized him with a deeply concerned look. Trapped in a whirlwind of emotions, Steve was riding the entire Danny Williams rollercoaster while a part of him was still in the tank, fighting for his life. The confusion must’ve shown on his face. Suddenly, Danny put his fingers under Steve's chin and forced him to meet his gentle gaze. Only then and there, Steve was torn out of his misery, and he returned to the here and now. It felt like Danny had lifted a veil with this simple gesture. He was asking a lot of awkward questions, of course. He was worried that Steve’s brain had turned into a scrambled something or been kind of deep fried. His answers came slowly, but only because he had to deal with all the emotions and the raging hormones that flooded his mind and body. Wasn’t it his turn to ask Danny to pick a base now?

On the other hand, this was definitely not the place or the time to declare his love to the most important person in his life, the man who meant the world to him. _“Danny Williams, would you marry me?”_ Yeah, sure, that would’ve been it. Highly likely Danny would’ve thrown him back into the tank. And he would’ve deserved it for the most stupid proposal in the most inappropriate moment, ever. Instead, he blurted out that they had known each other for fifty years. Danny considered it not quite funny, but it was the best Steve could come up with. He didn’t know if he would have the guts to ask him again, later, when they were alone.

Oncoming footsteps rushing towards them dragged Steve back to reality once more. Maybe he shouldn’t be so sure that the time in the tank wouldn’t leave its mark. It might have a deeper impact on him than he had thought. Either way, he would deal with it sometime later. Right now, he wanted to get out of this eerie place and get rid of the uncomfortable suit. Above all, he wanted to hold Danny in his arms and have him lovingly caress his face like he had so many times before, following the hours of exhausting and glorious lovemaking while the air was filled with the smell of sex and sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, dear friend, for being such an inspiration and bringing my muse back to life!  
> Dear reader, hope you enjoyed the ride, comments, kudos appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
